


夜色温柔

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 暗恋成真
Relationships: 他/我
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我的爱并不廉价。

说不清它源自何处起于何时，也许是欲望衍生的藤蔓，也许是灵魂渴望的温度，也许是孤独催生的羁绊，也许是第一次见面时他给我炽热的拥抱，也许只是他在所有肢体触碰中多给了我一份温柔……

爱情不正是如此吗？没有理由，找不出原因，如同无法阻挡的来势汹汹的潮涌。我无法控制自己的心，无法控制爱情的降临。当我发现自己会在读书散步乃至买食物时念出他的名字时，当我听旁人提起他的名字会情不自禁地脸红微笑时，一切都覆水难收。

我对他的爱慕像舞台上的独角戏，只我一人演绎，无人回应，无人观看，无人评说。直到结束这天，全世界依然只有我一个人知道这份无望的爱情曾存在过。

我怎么甘心？

出于对自己的怜惜，或出于仪式感的毁灭欲望，我曾想给爱留下一丝痕迹，以证明它是有见证的真实、有碑文的葬礼，而非须臾清醒的一场幻梦。

可于情于理我都不能这么做。我暴露出的哪怕一丝一毫破绽都会将无辜者卷入舆论漩涡，破坏他完美无缺的家庭。他宽广敦厚的心房内有所有家人亲眷，唯独没留我的位置，从一开始，我就不该出现。

除了放弃，我别无选择。爱上那个人不是什么光彩事，我得做好把心事带到坟墓里去的准备。

离开剧组后，因为绝望、痛楚、遗憾，我做出了各种各样神经质的事，其中最荒唐的莫过于和一个拥有许多与他截然相反的特质的Alpha谈了一段恋爱。

她是个热情、有清晰原则、追求及时行乐的强势女性，我们在宴会上跳了一段舞，我觉得她很有活力，她说我很美。我们留下联系方式，两天后，我去她家过夜。

我只想要一个人弥补他留在我心里的空洞，她是真心还是求一时之欢、与我能发展多久都不重要。她坦白她的目的也是如此但动因不尽相同后，我便放纵自己堕落，在她金色的长发里流干淤积八百多天的泪水。

两个月后，我们和平分手。在她家玄关前的大理石雕塑前，她吻了我的嘴唇:“希望你能找到愿意与你共舞一生的人。”

“你会把我写进歌里吗？”

她有刹那的恍惚:“很久以前也有人这么问过。我告诉你，真的不会。”

“谢谢你。”

我向来不习惯洛杉矶的夏天，整座城市被干旱、炎热和焦躁填满，空气中弥漫着我讨厌的那种失控欲望的味道。

分手的消息传得很快，他也发来了问候的信息，措辞温柔，透着真诚的关切，甚至还有几句劝导。他很在意我，只是从不以我期待的方式。最无法忍受的一点是，爱恋怨怼愧疚自责……统统因一条短信统统卷土重来。他居然还有操控我情绪和思想的能力！

我删掉他的联系方式，回到故乡。

老朋友先我一步抵达。他刚结束一部传记片的拍摄，准备回家休整一段时间再继续工作。我们搬进这两栋毗邻的公寓快两年，如果不算少年时期社交场合的礼节性交往，我俩认识的时间几乎长过我陷入单相思的年头。

他选择单身的理由同样苦涩: 错失向心上人求爱的机会，对其它人兴致缺缺。他很少向我透露那令他神魂颠倒的『神秘人』的信息，我悄悄怀疑过ta也是一个Alpha，但从不多问。我们心里都藏着一些不能宣之于口的秘密，藏着一个永远无法得到的人，大概这是我们成为朋友的原因之一。

在我们给自己准备的接风洗尘的晚餐上，他调侃意味十足地问及我刚结束的感情:“你说跟她谈恋爱时，我还以为你找到了拿美利坚绿卡的新方式。”

“我那时状态不好，有点迷失在好莱坞的节奏里了，想换一种思路生活。”

“通过恋爱？”

他问得紧迫，我只好用不太委婉的方式逃避:“通过摒弃禁欲主义、解放天性。”

背后隐含的意思让他不自然地挑眉:“效果如何？”

“完成了阶段性目标，但长远来看不利于，呃，自我完善。”

“相信我，我是全世界最不想干涉你那方面需求的人。我想问的是，你这段时间——跟她在一起后，心情变好了吗？”

他很认真地盯住我，黎塞桃红折射着他眼底异色的光，我说了实话:“在一起时很开心，偶尔会难过。还是一个人比较好。”


	2. Chapter 2

我在故乡度过了近年来最安稳的五个月，每天接触最多的是家人、剧院同事和好友。朋友中他最闲，有充足的时间和我一起购物、买书、看展、看电影，他来剧院探班时还送了花，一张手写我最爱的诗句的心意卡。

还是我长大的地方适合我。洛杉矶有我敬而远之的人，有我爱过并思念着的人，有我避之不及的往事，也有我不理解不适应的规则。的确有很多外籍人士在那里打拼，但我总觉得，无论好莱坞多强调开放包容，我们和他们之间总隔着一层透明玻璃，看不见，穿不破。

在那里，我的幽默总是不合时宜，我追逐的一切都显得格外幼稚。我不断迎合，不断迷失，在一条不适合自己个性的路上渐行渐远，到最后，我也不知道我是谁了。

或许这也是我跟『阿波罗王子』格外投缘的原因吧，归根结底我们都是异乡人。因为我不肯讲那个人的事，他就私自给他起了这个俗套的绰号，我也反击，叫他那性别年龄国籍性向全都未知的心上人『You-Know-Who』。

我跟他相处得越来越舒服，他给我一种能搞掂一切的安全感。有好几次，我差点就把准备带进坟墓的秘密告诉他了。他也有爱而不得的人，他会理解我的苦衷，可我无法保证他不会因此认定我是一个道德水准低下的人。如果他知道我爱过别人的丈夫，我还值得他的尊重与友谊吗？即使我没做过破坏别人感情的事，即使我对自己的唾弃与对那个人的爱慕一样沉重，沉重得令我窒息。

在数不清多少次同游、晚餐和畅聊后，在我家客厅，在六七杯雪莉酒的作用下，我还是跟他坦白了。刻意隐去姓名也没用，依他的聪明程度和对我的了解，他早晚有一天能猜出来。

“……我迷恋过他，认真的那种，我不太确定那份迷恋现在是否存在。呃，我想应该消失了，可能我只是不甘心他没有任何明确的表态，没有同意，也没有拒绝过。”

我透过红丝绒的酒液看他，他很认真地听着，一手托腮，一手在桌缘有节奏地敲打。

“我明白你的感受。我爱着一个人。他从来没给过我回应，因为我从来没告诉过他。依他在恋爱方面恣肆浪漫的想象力和迟钝的感知力，如果我不坦白说，他永远也发现不了。”

“所以是『他』咯，you know who是一个笔直的男性Alpha？”

我欣喜于他没有评判我，也欣喜于他的坦诚，看来我们已经到了互换重大秘密的交心阶段。

“Alpha？你怎么会有这种想法？难道你一直觉得我喜欢同性？”他敲打的节奏乱了，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“对不起，我没有冒犯你的意思，我开了个不好笑的玩笑，真的抱歉！”

他眼中写满难以置信，隐忍着对我的谴责，我小心翼翼地转移话题:“那你刚才是建议我主动向他表白？”

“你的理解能力跟语言能力完全不成正比，你简直拉低了xx毕业生的平均智商……”他在我的莽撞回答里停留一会儿，就跟着我的思路走了，“那才不是我的意思，好吧，他对你什么态度？”

“虽然他不会回应我的，呃，撒娇？但我们相处时很多细节让我觉得他对我也有感觉。”

他把喝了一半的酒放到茶几上:“细节？感觉？你对Alpha心理的了解是不是还停留在小学阶段？他跟你有过什么礼节以外的亲密接触？”

“没，不要这样说。”

他扯了扯嘴角，突然搂住我的腰，脸贴得很近:“他这样抱过你吗？”

“什么？”

另一只手隔着衬衫摸上我左侧胸膛:“这样摸过你吗？”

他手心的温度与抵在我腿间的硬物一样炽热，快要把我全身烧殆灼尽。我本可以推开，但我没有动，轻声将他的行为归结到我自己都不相信的理由:“你喝多了。”

他摇摇头，用幽深的蓝色瞳孔勾住我，问出最后一个问题:“这样吻过你吗？”

我在他亲上来时闭上眼睛。他不像之前和我接吻的那些Alpha一样迫不及待地撬开我的牙齿往里钻，也没一心二用脱我的衣服，似乎吮吸我的嘴唇舔舐我的牙床已经让他心满意足。等我不满足于浅尝辄止的浅吻，慢慢打开牙关，他才捉住我的舌尖，攫取口腔中所剩无几的空气。

很快他更硬了，我也起了反应。我们拥吻着，倒在沙发上抚摸彼此。他的嘴唇再没离开过我的身体，我的手臂也不肯和他的腰背分开。当他把食指伸进下方，我从没像那一刻一样清醒过。我已经意识到，在这场意外发生的『劫掠』中，我也是同谋。


	3. Chapter 3

我在他怀里醒过来，昨晚做得太疯狂，他还埋在里面，腰腹酸痛得我连翻身都懒得翻，保持着相拥的姿势看他睡着的样子，回忆我们此前的点点滴滴。

我们见过彼此的狼狈尴尬，在片场和生活中亲密得形影不离，直到我去美国试镜，回来后跟他出门、谈心的次数渐渐减少，我没掩饰好自己的心思，事实上我根本无法掩饰……圣诞节，他在燃烧的壁炉前红着眼眶对我说，他拍戏时爱上了一个不可能的人，而我想当然地以为他说的是他当时的合作伙伴。

在欧洲那次令我心灰意冷的宣传结束后，他邀请我去他家吃饭，依然只有我们两个人，那晚我们也喝了很多酒，在落地窗前席地而坐，边喝酒边聊狄更斯和烤土豆，从暮色四合到夜深。我问他为什么很多Alpha演员都倾向于选择特定类型的Omega做丈夫/妻子，他之前一直口若悬河，听完后沉默良久才回答:“我从没考虑过这个问题。”

没想到他把爱藏得那么深，没想到you know who就是我自己。

“要我拔出去吗？”

他突然出声，吓我一跳，红着脸摇摇头，又改口:“你不要动。你怎么不看着我？”

“我怕睁开眼睛，你就不见了。”他半闭着眼，有些委屈地低声说，毛绒绒的脑袋在我肩颈处蹭来蹭去。

傻瓜。我摸他的头毛:“我先坦白，我没跟他做过昨晚我们做的事，我们没有那种拥抱、抚摸和亲吻，没有丝毫逾矩行为，什么都没有——”

他睁眼看我，温柔地说:“好了，不用跟我解释这些，我那么像八卦记者吗？我相信你。”

“相信我？你怎么知道我不会自荐枕席？”

“不准这样说自己。”他的眼神像有魔力，只消对准我，我就乖乖闭上嘴巴听他讲，“我对你的信任建立在深刻了解你性格的基础上。”

“昨晚之前，我还以为我很了解你。”

“你确实很了解我。但如果你不那么过分关注自己，不那么沉浸于自己的小心思里，你会更了解我。问题在于，你想吗？”

“当然想——可你的语气像责怪，又像威胁啊。”我小声回答，脸越来越红，身体越来越热，他埋在我里面的物事越来越硬。

“这才叫威胁，亲爱的，你想吗？”

他低声问另一件不同的事，热气和重低音打在我耳边。

我点点头。


End file.
